


hell hath no fury

by geekbaits



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Blanc Spoilers, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekbaits/pseuds/geekbaits
Summary: Chat Blanc spoilers. Gabriel thought it’d be a good idea to bully a 14-year-old in front of her parents. Sabine would like him to reconsider his actions.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 111
Kudos: 878





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve said this before, but it bugs me that Marinette’s parents didn’t really do much when Gabriel threatened her and Adrien other than throwing them out of the bakery. You can bet that if Marinette were my kid, there would’ve been a street fight (:

Sabine Cheng considered herself a patient woman.

She had to be. She was a business owner, running one of Paris’ most successful bakeries. She was the wife of a man who wore his heart on his sleeve, prone to emotional outbursts when someone he loved was hurting. She was the mother of the most wonderful girl on the planet, who sometimes struggled to find her own footing in the world.

Sabine was raised to listen twice before speaking, perfectly playing out her role as the loving, empathetic mother, wife, daughter, sister and friend.

Though she was more than content lovingly watching over her family, she did not hesitate to step in whenever her family was hurting.

It seemed to Sabine that Gabriel Agreste severely underestimated the wrath of a Cheng woman.

White hot rage filled the woman upon witnessing how Gabriel addressed her husband in daughter, his stoic secretary standing there holding the tablet transmitting the call. The secretary, Nathalie, if Sabine remembered correctly, shot Sabine a look, daring the mother to speak up if she dared.

Marinette’s sobs triggered a dangerous glint in Sabine’s gray eyes, and she swept around her daughter standing between her and the _monster _behind the screen.

“Monsieur Agreste,” Sabine began, her normal sweet disposition gone along with her patience, “Did I hear you _threaten _my daughter? In _my _house? With my husband and myself here right in front of you and your—” she eyed Nathalie disdainfully, “—_errand _girl?”

(Sabine could’ve smirked when she noticed Nathalie bristle at the dig.)

She found that Gabriel Agreste was an arrogant, callous, cold, pathetic man, who only saw their children as pawns in whatever plans he had for his grand scheme.

Sabine had heard plenty about Adrien’s father.

Brilliant designer (she was fairly certain Marinette could design circles around him.) Social recluse. A terrible excuse for a parent (Adrien was too polite to relay this last detail, but Sabine knew.)

She found it to be the ultimate irony that the man reached out to her family only to throw out wild accusations and to make her daughter break down in tears.

Sabine knew his goal was to hurt her daughter and Adrien. His official reasoning a crock of _shit_, and Sabine was well aware of it. From Adrien’s own account of his father’s absence in his life, Sabine knew that Gabriel didn’t care at all for Adrien’s well-being.

Who made sure that he was fed?

Who made sure that he was happy?

Who asked him how his day was?

Who witnessed that the past month of his life was most likely the happiest he had ever been?

It certainly wasn’t Gabriel Agreste. Sabine had been there from the day Adrien was officially introduced as Marinette’s boyfriend. She’d heard all the stories about Gabriel, and to be perfectly honest, she _dared _the fashion designer to try her.

Her eyes narrowed at the tablet screen, waiting for Gabriel to respond.

He didn’t seem to appreciate the challenge from the petite woman.

“Certainly not, Madame Dupain-Cheng,” Gabriel replied coldly, “I am merely pointing out that I cannot have your daughter tarnishing the Gabriel _brand_. She cannot be around my son—”

“Yes, I understand that you’re prioritizing your business over your son’s feelings,” Sabine dismissed with a wave of her hand, “but the way that my husband and I witnessed this conversation is that _you _threatened _my _14-year-old daughter, and threatened to abuse your _14-year-old _son.”

“Madame Dupain-Cheng,” Gabriel hissed, “It would be wise for you to not make such a dangerous assumption, as it would be unfortunate if I were to take _legal _action.”

“Legal action?” Sabine scoffed, “You can review the CCTV footage we have here and decide whether or not that’s the course of action you want to take. And just so we’re clear, it’s Madame _Cheng_.”

Sabine had the pleasure of seeing Gabriel’s face contort with rage. His steely blue eyes narrowed at the woman, and his mouth twist into a full-on scowl. She could imagine it was a look that had made many fashion designers cower with fear in his career.

It was unfortunate for him that Sabine wasn’t afraid of him.

_‘Try me, asshole._’ Sabine thought, ‘_Don’t think I won’t report you for this.’_

“Your daughter will end this relationship with my son, effective immediately,” he said with finality.

Sabine laughed humorlessly, marching up to Nathalie and leaning down to the tiny lens at the top of the screen.

“_And who are you to be giving my _daughter_ orders, you piece of shit_?” Sabine asked with a smile. She heard Marinette gasp in the background beside Tom, obviously unused to hearing her mother use such language, and especially with Adrien’s father.

“I beg your pardon?!”

“Who are you to come onto _my _property into _my place of business_ and harass my _child_? And, as if that isn’t terrible enough, you go on to _threaten _withdrawing your son from school and cutting him off from his friends if you don’t get your way? That’s considered _abuse_, not that you would know anything about that.”

She didn’t let him continue now that she was on a roll.

“Gabriel Agreste,” Sabine continued, “You are a _pathetic _excuse of a parent and an all-around horrible human being. It’s beyond me how you managed to have a son as wonderful as Adrien, you clearly don’t deserve it. Now, get off my property before I call the authorities and I’d better not see you, your errand girl, or your tablet within a 15-kilometer _radius _of my family ever again!”

Angrily, Gabriel directed Nathalie to leave the bakery, leaving an enraged Sabine with her little family.

Distantly, she heard the back door from the house open, and Adrien entered through the door.

“Adrien!” Marinette gasped. She sprinted towards her boyfriend, throwing her arms around the boy and burying her head into his shoulder. Adrien pressed his lips against Marinette’s hair before turning his attention to Marinette’s parents.

“I caught the end of the conversation,” he explained quietly. “Sabine, Tom—I’m _so _sorry for my father’s behavior. I—” tears welled up in his eyes, and he clutched Marinette against his chest, “I don’t want to be away from Marinette. I don’t ever want to be away from her.”

Marinette nodded in agreement, holding onto Adrien as if he were her lifeline.

Sabine looked on as her daughter and Adrien embraced, and felt her heart ache for the pair. Sure, they hadn’t been together for long, but Sabine had a feeling about this.

She was never wrong about her feelings.

“Maman,” Marinette whimpered, clinging to Adrien, “I don’t _want _to break up with Adrien. I love him.”

Sabine observed the kids for a moment longer, her rage melting into something more dangerous to someone like Gabriel Agreste. She strode forward and gently pushed the children towards the back door.

“You won’t,” she promised, “Now go inside and relax. Your father and I have things to take care of.”

When the door clicked shut, she turned to Tom.

“Honey, hand me the phone. I have some calls to make.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your positive response! I've been convinced to extend the story. It pretty much started as me script doctoring Chat Blanc, but I figured I should see this thing through all the way. I headcanon that the Gorilla's real name is Ruben and that he is related to Adrien on his mom's side.
> 
> I also headcanon that Agreste is Emilie's maiden name and Gabriel took it because he wanted to expand his fashion empire. This is mainly because Felix's last name is Agreste and he looks like Adrien, who looks like Emilie lol.
> 
> Important thing to note here: Adrien and Marinette know each other's identities. I'll be going into it but I just want to warn you beforehand lol.

Marinette sniffled, moving closer to Adrien for comfort. She squeezed him tightly, feeling safer when he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his body. They sat in Marinette’s bedroom, piled on top of her chaise lounge.

Neither were really up for video games, especially after the traumatizing ordeal Marinette had just experienced.

They could hear Marinette’s parents shuffling around in the living room, the cadence of her mother’s voice echoing through the floor boards of the attic. Adrien sighed, thankful that Marinette had her parents in her corner, willing to fight for the both of them.

“You don’t think he’s going to try to take you away, do you?” Marinette mumbled.

He _knew _what Marinette wanted the answer to be, and despite his nature to protect his Lady at any means necessary, Adrien also knew that she deserved to know the truth.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he completed the paperwork to withdraw me from school right this minute,” Adrien replied, his heart aching when Marinette’s face twisted with pain. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, and she leaned up to press her lips to Adrien’s.

For the past month, Adrien had been constantly reminded of how _much _Marinette loved him. Some days, the sheer force of her feelings for him was enough to make him cry. For months, he’d pined after his Lady, heartbroken to find out that she loved another, and ecstatic to discover that not only was she Marinette, but that she also loved him just as much.

Adrien Agreste was _never _this lucky.

He’d accepted his fate.

The lonely kid locked in a tower of roses. His father was absent all the time, only appearing to make him miserable, and his mother was gone. She disappeared in the wind, leaving Adrien alone with Gabriel.

He didn’t know what he did to deserve becoming Chat Noir, to deserve the friends he had or to deserve the affections of his Marinette, but he determined that he’d do anything to keep her safe.

He’d do anything to protect their happiness.

Adrien kissed Marinette back fiercely, pleased with the surprised gasp that left her lips. He ran his fingers through her ink-black tresses, committing its softness to memory. He pulled away from Marinette, pressing kisses to her forehead, her cheeks, her nose—anything to make her feel better.

“Adrien…” Marinette whispered, “I’m scared. I’m _so _scared.”

“I am too,” Adrien replied. Of course, he was. After all, this was his father that he was talking about. As much as he loved Gabriel for being his father, Adrien also knew that the things he’d been doing to Adrien since his mother disappeared was unacceptable.

It wasn’t until Marinette appeared in his life that he recognized this.

Adrien was terrified of his father.

But he also wasn’t going to let him take him away from Marinette.

“I’m afraid,” Adrien repeated, looking Marinette in the eye. He reached down to grab her hands, lifting them to his lips, “but you make me braver, my Lady. And I refuse to spend another second of my life without you.”

Marinette smiled shyly, her cheeks warming, “It’s me and you against the world, Chaton?”

He kissed her hands and relished in the pretty peals of laughter that escaped Marinette.

“Always,” he promised.

-

At 8 o’clock, someone knocked on the front door of the Dupain-Cheng residence. Sabine, who was still on the phone, waved for her husband to answer it. Tom pulled himself off the couch and trudged towards the front door.

He could hear the kids laughing upstairs as he passed the stairs and smiled to himself.

Tom wasn’t entirely sure what Gabriel Agreste’s intentions were with his daughter, or even Adrien for that matter, but he knew that he had waged a war with the wrong family.

He opened the door to find Adrien’s bodyguard. He held a small suitcase that had Adrien’s name engraved on one side.

Tom hadn’t had a proper conversation with Adrien’s bodyguard before, sensing that the man wasn’t particularly chatty like he was. However, in the short amount of time that Tom had been acquainted with him—a product of Adrien dating Marinette—Tom could tell that the man cared deeply for Adrien.

“Are you here to pick Adrien up?” Tom asked.

The man shook his head and handed the suitcase over to Tom. He pointed his chin towards the stairs where Marinette’s bedroom was, and Tom understood.

“We’ll take care of him” Tom promised. He paused briefly before asking, “But, won’t you get in trouble with Gabriel? I’m assuming you’re here to bring Adrien home.”

Adrien’s bodyguard shrugged and, in an uncharacteristic move, stretched his hand out for Tom.

“That man is no father,” he told Tom, speaking for the first time since Tom had met the man. “I’m resigning as Adrien’s bodyguard tomorrow. I’ve been offered a better job, but I wanted to bring his things by and thank you and your wife properly.”

His voice, while deep and gravelly, revealed a quiet gentleness that told Tom everything he needed to know about him. Tom accepted the handshake, gripping the bodyguard’s hand firmly.

“Adrien’s mother was actually my cousin. I stuck around after she disappeared to help Adrien cope,” he shared, “I know Adrien better than anyone in that house, and I can say that I’ve never seen him happier than the day your daughter came into his life.”

In that moment, Tom heard Marinette let out another loud shriek of laughter, followed by Adrien’s chuckles. The bodyguard heard the commotion as well, his lips curling into a small smile.

“He’s a good boy,” he said, “and he deserves the world. I figured he’d have the best shot with you guys. Will you be able to take care of him for the time being?”

Tom didn’t even need to think about it, “Of course!”

“Thanks, Tom,” the bodyguard turned to leave, “I’ll be in touch. I have some things to take care of.”

“Well, before you leave, could you at least tell me your name?” Tom asked, “The kids never really mentioned it before, and you’re a quiet fella so I just figured I’d ask now while we’re talking.”

The man chuckled.

“It’s Ruben. Ruben Agreste.”

“Then I’ll be looking forward to your next visit then, Ruben!” Tom grinned, “Don’t be a stranger!”

Ruben nodded and disappeared down the stairs and into the night.

Tom shut the door, and headed towards the living room, leaving the suitcase by the staircase. He threw himself down on the couch next to Sabine, who was reaching the end of her conversation.

“Thanks, Nadja. I’ll call again tomorrow. Okay, okay. Bye!” Sabine placed her phone on the coffee table before turning to Tom, “Who was that?” she asked.

“Adrien’s bodyguard wanted to drop some stuff off for him since he’ll be staying with us for a bit,” Tom replied easily.

Sabine raised a brow, “His bodyguard? I didn’t know he could even speak,” she stood up from the couch, walking towards the stairs, “Then again, I can’t imagine you’d be able to get a word in at that place with Gabriel Agreste making self-aggrandizing speeches about how he’s the epitome of artistic excellence through that _tablet _of his. What a jackass.”

Tom snorted, “_Sabine_!”

“I’m serious Tom, did you _see _the fashion line where he presented badly-made cheongsams during fashion week?” she rolled her eyes, “It was _all _over the news. _And _the jewelry line that he used ancient Tibetan talismans for and didn’t even credit? _Nainai _had a field day that with that one. The _disrespect_!”

Sabine scooped up the suitcase in her hands, and stepped onto the staircase, “He’s going to learn the hard way that you can’t treat people however you want. Nadja’s already on the case.”

Tom’s eyes bulged, “_Nadja_?”

Sabine’s gray eyes sparkled mischievously. She didn’t reply, instead skipping up the stairs to talk to the kids.

Tom threw himself against the couch, taking in a deep breath.

Though what they were doing was, to be honest, very nerve-wracking, Tom couldn’t find it in himself to regret the decision.

He and his wife had children to protect.

-

-

"Honey," Tom called over his lunch, "You _do _realize that Gabriel will be back to fight us on this, right?" 

Sabine shrugged and loaded her dish into the dishwasher.

"If he does, I can only hope that he'll come in person," she said, "But he's probably going to try to send that secretary of his again."

The bakery had been closed for the day due to the ongoing investigation. Tom and Sabine also wanted to give Marinette and Adrien some peace and quiet before the media maelstrom began to pick up. If social media was an indicator of the severity of Gabriel's transgressions, then they were definitely in for a wild ride. 

"You're sure you want to go all the way with this?" Tom asked, "I'm fine with it, but I want to make sure that you're also 100% positive of this." 

Sabine stood up straight, turning towards her husband, "Tom, he threatened our baby. And he threatened to hurt Adrien. There's no way we're going to be those parents who do the bare minimum." 

Tom smiled, "I'm glad to hear it." 

"I'll go check on the kids," Sabine kissed her husband's cheek before heading up the stairs. She pushed on the trap door, and crawled into Marinette's room. The last time they'd been downstairs was breakfast; she was sure with everything that was going on, they'd be ravenous. 

"Kids, there's some lunch downstairs if you want to eat," Sabine announced.

She found Marinette and Adrien seated on the chaise lounge. Marinette was holding Adrien's hand tightly. Terrified blue eyes flew over to Sabine, and immediately, Sabine crossed over towards the children. She noticed Adrien was on the phone and immediately understood the situation. Her fingers curled, and her eyes narrowed.

"Father!" Adrien pleaded, "Please don't take me out of school. I've kept up with my schedules, I've kept up my grades, I've done everything that you've asked of me--"

"--then why are you still with that girl?" Sabine heard Gabriel snap, "I warned you and her, and you leave me no choice. Nathalie will be there to pick you up in twenty minutes." 

Sabine had heard enough.

Wordlessly, she held out her hand and Adrien handed her his phone. She placed the device against her ear, catching the tail end of Gabriel's tirade. 

"It was a mistake sending you to school," Gabriel droned, "You're an _Agreste_, Adrien. You have an image to uphold, and now that you've run off with a _baker's _daughter, that has damaged the Agreste name."

Sabine scoffed into the phone, "That's funny," she replied angrily, "I was fairly certain that it was your own disgusting actions that landed you and your subpar designs into the situation in the first place." 

"Madame Cheng," Gabriel snarled, "I believe I was talking to my son."

"Well now you're talking to _me_," she snapped back, "And I believe I told you that if you were to step anywhere within a 15-kilometer radius of my property or my family that I would be contacting the authorities. Don't try me, Gabriel."

"I could sue you for _kidnapping_," Gabriel roared. "That is _my _son that you're holding captive--"

"_Captive_?!" Sabine interjected, "I wasn't the one _locking him up _in a mansion by himself for _months_! Adrien will only come home when he feels safe. If you contact him again, I will call the authorities. I have child protective services giving the OK to keep him here, so _please _tell me more about suing." 

She hung up the phone, and handed it back to Adrien. 

Sabine reached up to ruffle his hair, "Don't worry about him, Adrien. You have a lot of good people in your corner, and we aren't going to fail you." 

She eyed Marinette too, who looked relieved that her mother stepped in, "We aren't going to fail _either _of you."


End file.
